This invention relates to the improvement of a stereo record signal pickup cartridge, especially a moving magnet pickup cartridge, in which a stylus can be replaced.
Generally, a stylus assembly used in a moving magnet pickup cartridge consists of a knob mounted on the cartridge body case, a holder fixed to the knob, a cantilever resiliently supported in the holder together with a magnet, and a stylus mounted at the tip of the cantilever.
It is known that the noise due to electrostatic discharging it liable to be generated when the stylus assembly is not grounded, and to prevent the noise, the holder has been grounded by way of pole pieces having coils thereon. However, in the method where the holder is grounded by contacting it with the pole pieces, defective contact due to incorrect dimensions of the molded pole pieces, or the former holder, or clearance between the pipe holder and pole pieces developed by insertion and removal of the pipe holder is often observed.
Furthermore, the space surrounded by the pole pieces must be small enough to prevent defective contact which, however, makes insertion and removal of the holder difficult and, possibly, causes damage to the holder and the coils.